Love Lost
by dramamama
Summary: Hayley Santos is back in Pine Valley and she's coming back with a bang. Hayley knows the truth about the baby swap and she's letting everyone know the truth!
1. The Truth Is Out

Hayley Santos walked into the living room of her father, Adam Chandler's mansion with her husband, Mateo, walking in behind her, holding their son, Lorenzo. "Hi Daddy..." She said, smiling and crossing her arms. Instantly, Adam, JR, Babe and Krystal turned to see, to some, a very familiar face. "H-h-h-Hayley..." Adam said, briskly walking to Hayley, draping his arms around her. Hayley sarcastically patted Adam's back, "nice to see you too, Dad." "Why, Hayley, what, what are you doing here?" Adam was stunned to see Hayley and her family in his home, since they'd moved to L.A.

"Well, before I explain..." Hayley smiled and walked up to Babe and Krystal. She shook their hands. "You must be Babe..." Hayley turned to Krystal, "and Krystal Carey..." Babe and Krystal smiled and said in quick succession, "nice to meet you." Hayley then hugged JR. "Hey sis..." JR said. JR quickly walked over to Mateo and shook his hand and Mateo handed Lorenzo to his uncle. Adam followed JR. "It is nice to see my grandson..." Adam shook Mateo's hand.

"Well, Dad...You might want to sit down...I have some news for you!" "Why, Hayley, you know never to start a conversation like that!" Babe and Krystal started to walk out and Hayley said, "No, you two stay." They halted and went to the couch and sat down.

"So, dear, what brings you back to Pine Valley?" Adam asked. "Well, I was sitting in my office in L.A. on a sunny day and do you know who calls me?" Adam shook his head as he sat down in an arm chair. "Well, neither did I, but this person said I should hurry to Llanview because my new nephew was there and he was in need of my urgent care." Adam, JR, Babe and Krystal all looked confused. "Your nephew?" JR said, quite puzzled. "Yes, my nephew, and I said to this stranger, 'You must be mistaken, I have a niece, and she is in Pine Valley.' But this person says, 'No, that's not your niece, your nephew is in Llanview. Meet me at the airport at 5.' And what do you think I did? I packed a bag and was off to Llanview, Pennsylvania." The group was still confused and Mateo sat down, he knew he'd be there for awhile.

"I get to Llanview and the unknown person calls me and says to go see Asa, see if I could stay with him but let him know nothing of my nephew. And you know what good 'ole Asa did? He let me stay there! He said he owed you one, Dad, and it was always a pleasure to see me. And the stranger called me again, said to meet him at a certain place and that's, of course, what I did. And do you know who I encountered?" They all shook their heads. Hayley spoke slowly, "Kevin Buchanan."

The dominoes started falling in Babe's head and she started thinking, 'Isn't Paul's sister Kelly married to Kevin Buchanan?' Hayley was watching Babe out of the corner of her eye. "Kevin proceeded to tell me that his ex-wife, Kelly was pregnant with his baby...but she miscarried and was desperate for another baby, to make sure Kevin wouldn't leave her. And guess who she asked to find her a baby!" Hayley looked directly at Babe. "Babe, honey, weren't you married to a guy named.. Paul Cramer?" Hayley could tell she was getting to Babe. "U-h-hm..Yes, before I married JR..."

Hayley then went on, "Well, that's exactly who she asked to get her a baby! So she could keep Kevin. Kelly asked Paul Cramer to find her a baby. And can you imagine what night she needed that baby?" JR looked over at Babe. Hayley continued, "The same night both Babe and Bianca delivered their precious baby girls. The night Babe called Paul to bring his helicopter and take Bianca, Miranda, Babe and her baby to the hospital. Only one of the babys didn't survive...First, Paul said Babe's baby died...then after he speaks to you, Dad, and JR, he suddenly has a different story to tell...Bianca's darling baby girl, Miranda, did not survive the crash..." Hayley furrowed her brows and looked at her father and brother.

"Then Paul Cramer went back to that cabin and do you know what he did? He took a baby boy to his sister Kelly and she proceeded in telling Kevin that she named their baby Asa Buchanan II. How sweet..." Hayley sounded sarcastic on the last detail. "Then Kelly realizes she can't pass baby Ace off as Kevin's anymore so she says that baby Ace is Todd Manning's! Could this girl be anymore twisted?" All the while, Babe is looking horrified and happy at the same time...she can't figure out what she's going to do.

Hayley doesn't miss a beat as she continues, "Todd knows that baby Ace is neither Kevin's, Todd's nor Kelly's. Who's is he then? Well, Kevin then, in all his rage, threatens Paul and Paul says that Ace belongs to a homeless woman who didn't want her baby, she couldnt care for him. If you know Kevin Buchanan, he's not a stupid guy. It didn't take him long to figure out that Paul was lying, as usual. So then I got a hold of some DNA tests and guess what I found out."

"What, my dear...?" Adam asked. "Bess Chandler is the daughter of Bianca Montgomery...so in all actuality, Bess is really Miranda, and Krystal tampered with the first DNA test and told Babe that Bess is really Miranda and as you know, Babe kept Miranda as her own. And Babe didn't even know that my nephew...her son...has been in Llanview...my poor little nephew being taken care of by a pill popping psycho!" Babe is shocked as is everyone else, except for Mateo and then Hayley walked outside and reenters, holding a blonde baby boy. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce to you, my adorable nephew, Asa Buchanan II, Ace, or as you'd know him, baby Ace Chandler ."

Babe rushes over, sobbing, and tries to grab Ace. "No, no, hun, it doesn't work that way." "What?!" Babe shrieks. "Until Miranda Montgomery is back in the arms of her mother, Bianca, Ace stays with me." Everyone is the group is stunned. Lorenzo is back in Mateo's arms as JR rushes to get Bess. JR is in tears as he brings her down the steps. Babe and Krystal are sobbing as Krystal realizes the severity of the situation. JRis kissing Bess' head and silently saying his goodbyes to her. JR shoots the evil eye at Babe. "Hayley, may I please have my son?" Hayley shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry, JR, but...he's not your son..." Babe's eyes are wide and JR is choked up. "What?!?!?!"

"Um, I guess I should have introduced little Ace the correct way, instead of as his presumed identity..." Everyone is shocked at this news. "Hayley holds Ace close and kisses his forehead. He's not biologically my nephew...he was just presumed to be by Kevin. After DNA tests...This is Ace Martin...Jamie Martin and Babe Carey's son..."


	2. Returned

"J-J-Jamie's son..." JR handed Miranda to Hayley, so she is holding both Ace and Miranda. Hayley kissed Miranda's forehead. JR ran upstairs, tortured but the news. Hayley and Mateo walked out of the mansion, Mateo holding Lorenzo and Hayley holding Miranda and Ace. They load the kids in their car and Babe follows. Babe gets in her car and follows the couple to Bianca's. In the car Hayley telephones Jamie and asks him to meet her at Bianca's.

As they arrive at Bianca's home, Jamie also pulls up. Jamie hugs Hayley and sees the 3 children in the back. "Hayles...what's going on?" Jamie asks. "Just follow me..." Hayley replies. Hayley and Mateo unload the kids and knock on Bianca's door. Bianca opens the door, stunned by the faces in front of her. "Hayley, what's going on?" "Can we come in?" "Of course..." Everyone walks in and they all sit down.

"Um, Bianca, I'm not going to tell you the whole story, just the major parts..." Bianca looked confused. "Okay..." "Miranda didn't die...neither did Babe's baby." Bianca looked at Hayley with disbelief. "Paul Cramer stole Babe's baby and Babe stole yours..." Hayley put Miranda into Bianca's arms. "She's your little angel...I just rescued her for you...I know how you must have felt...losing your precious baby. Hold onto her, Binks. Don't ever let her go." Bianca began to weep as she hugged and kissed Miranda, then hugged Hayley.

Hayley then turned to Jamie. "James, do you see this sweet baby boy?" Jamie nodded. "This is Asa Buchanan II..." Jamie was confused, "The Llanview Buchanans?" Hayley nodded. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked. "That's the name Kelly gave this boy when he was taken from his mother and father..." "He was taken from his parents?? That's horrible!" Jamie said.

"Jamie, you're not getting it...this is Asa Martin...little Ace is yours...with Babe." Jamie looked shocked, as did Bianca. Hayley laid the now sleeping Ace in his father, Jamie's arms. Babe watched her son with his father. Bianca looked at Babe. "Hold Miranda for me, Hayles..." Hayley took Miranda as Bianca went over and slapped Babe. "You knew Miranda was mine and you kept her! You called her Bess and allowed me to be her godmother!! What kind of person keeps a baby from it's mother?!!!!" Babe was sobbing, "At, at first I didn't know, and when I found out, I just couldn't give her up, take her away from JR..." "But you could keep her away from her mother, which is ME!! you sat at the groundbreaking of the Miranda Montgomery Center for Women and Children, holding Miranda Montgomery!" Bianca opened the door and stood there, leaning against it. " Get out..." Babe walked over to Jamie to take Ace but he moved. "You're not taking my son..." Jamie said firmly. "But Jamie, he's mine, too." Babe countered. "You gave up your rights when you kept Miranda as your own." Babe then walked out, but Hayley followed her. "Listen and listen good...." Hayley pointed at Babe and looked her straight in the eye, hatred shining right at Babe. "You come near Miranda or Ace, and you are over! Stay away from JR, too." "Hayley, Ace is my son!" "Did you not hear me clearly?" Hayley said firmly. Babe got in her car and sped off.


	3. Ryan's Wrath

Babe began driving back to the Chandler mansion but turned right on Valley View and parked in the parking lot of SOS. She got out and went in. She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Drink after drink, she fell more into her own depression. She knew JR would never take her back, Jamie would never give Ace to her and Bianca would never speak to her again. As Babe was sulking in her sorrows, Ryan Lavery walked in. He instantly saw Babe drinking her life away and walked over to her.

Babe was just about to order a drink before Ryan said, "Two coffees, please." Babe looked up at Ryan. She knew he and JR didn't quite get along. "Ryan, this isn't a good time..." Babe said. "Yes, it is, Babe..." Ryan said, continuing; "I just got a call from Hayley Santos and Bianca...Do you know what it was about? I think you do, by what I'm seeing now...You, getting drunk...something I've never seen you do.." "Ryan, I just lost everything, I don't think it's a good time for you to play Mr. Investigator." She stumbled to her feet. Ryan watched her pitifully. "If you don't mind, I'm going..." Babe almost said home, but she caught herself, "...somewhere..." Babe got her keys out of her purse and Ryan took them. "You're not going anywhere." He said boldly.

Babe turned around and looked Ryan in the eye. "Not only have I lost my daughter tonight, but I lost my son, again, I lost Bianca, I lost JR, Jamie...I've lost everyone..." Babe said, whimpering. "And you lost your mind when you kept an innocent baby from her mother." Ryan said. "You would do anything for Greenlee, even keep someone else's baby to keep from breaking her heart...because you love her." "Well, I'll be sure to keep our baby away from you when it's born in a few months..." Ryan said. Babe shook her head and walked out the door of SOS. She didn't know where she was going, but she would find out when she got there.

"I know you're not going to go to the Chandler house...And you couldn't go to the Valley Inn, because, you can't really believe that Adam and JR haven't cut your credit cards by now...Oh, and your 'mama', she doesn't have a home for you to stay in...And what friends do you have now? You've lied to and betrayed all of them...You're alone...alone in this big world."

Babe sat down on the curb and put her head in her hands. She was sobbing so hard, she couldn't even speak. Ryan felt his job was done and he walked to his car, got in, and left Babe in her misery.

Jamie took Ace to his apartment in which he shared with Maggie. He went directly to his room and sat on his bed, holding his son, Ace. He didn't know what to do with a baby...He didn't even own a crib, or any diapers, he had no knowledge of what a baby needs. He laid Ace on the bed so he could sleep and Jamie just watched him. Ace began to whimper and Jamie picked him up, cradling the boy in his arms. "What should I call you, huh, son?" Jamie looked at his young baby son and looked deeply into his eyes. Jamie wanted to name Ace something that meant something. He would keep Asa as a middle name, but he felt he should name his son. Then, suddenly, Jamie knew. "Joe...I'll name you Joseph....Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin." Just then little Ace, now named Joseph smiled and cooed. "Yes, Joey, you like that name...You're named after your great grandfather, Joe, a brilliant man, and your gramps, Tad....and well, Asa, so you can keep some of that Buchanan spirit you've seen in your life." Little Joey smiled and then Jamie said, "Let's go get you some things and you can meet your family..."


	4. A New Idea

Jamie took little Joey to the store and bought a car seat and a few necessities. On Jamie's limited budget, he bought what he could. He looked at the clock. 4 p.m. Grandpa Joe should be home, Jamie thought to himself. Jamie drove over to his grandparents home and got out. It was weird for him to have to get in the backseat and pull out a baby. Jamie walked up to the house, Little Joe in his arms. Jamie knocked on the door and his grandmother, Ruth, answered. "James, darling..." She said, her eyes fixated on the baby. "Come in, my dear..." Jamie walked in and to his surprise, his father, Tad was there.

Tad was surprised by the sight in front of him. He hugged his son and then Joe did. "Jamie, who's that?!" Tad asked quickly. "Um, well..." Jamie didn't know how to break the news so he just said it. "This is my son...with Babe..." Ruth took Joey right out of Jamie arms and kissed him about ten times. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Tad said. "It's a long story, dad..." "I've got time..." He said and sat down. "Here's the Reader's Digest version...Paul Cramer took mine and Babe's son and said Miranda was Bess and Krystal doctored the DNA tests to say that Bess was Babe's which she wasn't. Krystal told Babe but Babe decided to keep Miranda for JR's sake. Hayley came to the Chandler's tonight and dropped the bomb and brought Joey back. Joey was named Asa Buchanan II, but I decided to change his name to Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin, after you and Gramps..."

Tad was enraged at hearing that Krystal had doctored the DNA results. Jamie got Tad's attention again. "Dad, I think I'm going to put Joey up for adoption...I can't take care of a baby right now...But I love the little guy...Even though I just met him..." Joe took a step towards Jamie. "Son, you need to do what is right for that baby boy..." "I know, Gramps...I just feel like it's my responsibility to take care of him...He needs me." "James, I think you should do what feels right deep down in your heart..." Jamie took Little Joe in his arms and the baby fell instantly asleep. "I've gotta go, I have an idea..." Jamie rushed out to the car and drove over to Bianca's.


	5. A Mother's Love

Ryan and Greenlee were cuddling in bed looking at a baby name book when the doorbell rang. Ryan got up out of bed and opened the door. Jamie was standing there, holding a sleeping Joey. "Jamie, hey man, come in!" "Thanks, Ryan..." Jamie said as he entered. "Ryan, who is it-?" Greenlee said, seven months pregnant and glowing. "Hi Jamie!" Greenlee said, walking right up to him, kissing his cheek. "So this is little Ace..." She said, smiling. Greenlee had calmed down a lot since Ryan professed his love for her and their marriage became real; she found out she was pregnant 2 weeks later. "Yep...I changed his name though...To Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin" "Oh, that's a mouthful, but it suits him better..."

"Actually, I came here to ask you guys something...It's kind of important..." "Ask away!" Ryan replied. Greenlee sat down and Jamie continued. "I know you two are going to make great parents in two months, when you have your baby...but I was wondering if you'd like to adopt Joey..." The couple looked shocked. "I know I can't give Joey the life he deserves, and there's no other two people I would want to raise my baby." "Jamie, I feel s honored..." Greenlee said, smiling. She then looked over at Ryan, waiting for him to say they would.

Ryan looked at Greenlee and saw the wanting in her eyes. "Jamie, if that's what you want. We would love to have Joey as our son. Our baby could have an older brother..." "Yes, I want you two to adopt Joey, you'd be the best things in his life." Greenlee got up and Jamie handed Joey to her. Greenlee kissed Joey's forehead and Ryan got up and stood next to Greenlee.

Jamie said, lastly, "I want you to get a restraining order...against Babe. She'll probably fight for custody of Joey, but I won't let her take him from you guys..." "We'll do whatever it takes..." Ryan said.


	6. Babe's Fight

The next morning Babe was served with adoption papers and a restraining order from Ryan and Greenlee. Babe was shocked and then hurt by Jamie's actions. Babe got in her car and sped over to Jamie's apartment. She knocked loudly and Jamie answered. "What the hell are you thinking Jamie???? Trying to take my baby from me?!" Babe shrieked. "You don't deserve to keep my son. He's going to have a mother and father who love him and can give him a good life. You are a liar and a baby stealer. The courts will never give you Joey. If you think they would, you're more demented than I thought." Babe put her hand over her mouth and sighed, tears streaming down her face. "You named him Joey?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin...soon to be Lavery." "I'm not giving up without a fight!" Babe screamed and ran off. Jamie shut the door and called Ryan. "Babe just left here and I don't know what she's going to do. She seems crazy enough that she might go against the restraining order." "Greenlee has a death grip on that baby, Babe can't do a thing. I had the hearing moved up to tomorrow." "Good." Jamie said and he hung up.

Babe found Krystal and was hysterically crying. "Mama, Jamie is letting Ryan and Greenlee adopt my baby, he put a restraining order against me so I can't see my baby." Krystal tried to calm Babe at BJ's as Bianca walked up to their table, holding Miranda. "I hope Ryan and Greenlee get Joey, and that you never see him again."

Babe stood up, trying to catch a glance at Miranda, but Bianca covered her face. Babe then said, "I will get my son back, and I will get Jamie, too. My son needs his father...and his mother, his real ones." "You can't even take care of yourself!" Bianca said. Babe walked to the bathroom and screamed. Bianca was right, Greenlee and Ryan were going to be Joey's new mommy and daddy. _There must be something I can do_, Babe thought. She then started to hatch a plan.


	7. A Change In The Plans

Jamie woke up at 8 a.m. that morning. It was the morning of the trial, taking Joey away from Babe forever. Jamie had kept Joey at his place with him that night, but would meet Ryan and Greenlee at the courthouse. Jamie made a bottle for Joey and went to his crib and lifted Joey into his arms. Joey smiled as Jamie picked him up. Jamie felt a sick pain in his stomach. Jamie picked up the phone and dialed 555-8067.

"Um..hey, change of plans. I know...I'm really sorry, but, you've got to understand. Alright, thanks Godfather. See you there..." Jamie hung up and fed Joey his bottle. He sat Joey in his highchair and fed him some Gerber baby food. He changed Joey's diaper and got him dressed in a little baby suit he's bought the baby. Maggie came in his room. "You ready?" Maggie smiled at Joey and Jamie together. Jamie talked some things over with Maggie, about his plans for Joey and Maggie followed with, "Jamie, you will be fine..."

Jamie, Maggie and Little Joey arrived at the courthouse at 9:30 to review his case with Olivia Frye, his lawyer. He told her of the change in his plans and she smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're doing the right thing, Jamie." Ryan and Greenlee walked into the courthouse lobby as Jamie walked out of Olivia's temporary office.

Greenlee took Joey into her arms and cuddled with him. Babe walked in and saw Greenlee holding her baby. She bit her lip and kept herself from scratching Greenlee's eye's out. Jamie noticed Babe and walked over to her. "Don't you dare take one more step towards my baby or I swear you will NEVER see him again." Babe shook her head, "You just don't get it, do you, Jamie? I'm his MOTHER! The courts won't take a baby from his mother." "But they _will_ take a baby from a psycho baby stealer."

Jamie walked back over to Greenlee and Ryan, who were now joined by Tad, JR, Adam, and Brooke. Babe's jaw dropped when she saw JR and Adam. JR shook Jamie's hand and said, "I'll always be on your side, I'll do anything to keep that bitch away from Joey." "Thanks, bro."

Just then, Bianca and Miranda walked in and spotted Jamie instantly. Bianca hugged Jamie and kissed Joey on the head. Jamie took Bianca to the side and told her of his plans. She agreed and smiled. She kissed Jamie's cheek. Bianca handed Miranda to Jamie and she went over and grabbed Joey from Brooke.


	8. The Trial Begins

At 9:55 a.m., everyone went into the courtroom and Olivia and Jamie sat in the Plaintiff seats as Babe and her cheap lawyer sat in the defendant seats. Only David Hayward and Krystal were sitting on Babe's side, but when you looked on Jamie's side, he had a full house. Maggie, Tad, Brooke, Joe, Ruth, Opal, Mateo, Hayley, Ryan, Greenlee, Erica, Adam, JR and Bianca were all there in support of Jamie. Bianca sat solemnly, holding Miranda and Joey in the front row.

At exactly 10, the bailiff announced, "All rise, the Honorable Judge Jackson Montgomery presiding." Judge Montgomery walked to his platform and said, "You may be seated." Babe hung her head, knowing she was destined to lose. _Bianca's uncle Jackson is the judge, Oh No... _ Babe thought.

"I understand that we are here today to declare Babe Carey Chandler an unfit mother." "Objection, Your Honor, Not yet has she been declared so." Babe's attorney stated. "You're right, sit down..." Babe's lawyer, Gary Glurk sat back down and nodded, happy with himself. "But I also understand that Ryan and Greenlee Lavery plan on adopting little Joseph." "No, your Honor, the plans have changed." "How so, Ms. Frye?" Jackson asked. "Jamie intends to keep Joseph and become the legal father of Miranda Montgomery, while Bianca Montgomery plans on becoming the legal mother of Joseph Martin." "Well, that is a change of plans..." Jackson said, looking confused, as the rest of the people sitting in the courtroom. Jamie turned and smiled at Bianca. "So, Mr. Glurk, are you prepared to make your opening statement?" "Yes, your Honor..." Gary said, standing up and facing the audience.

"Has anyone in here has their child ripped away from them at birth?-" Gary Glurk began. "Um, yes!" Bianca said, "By Babe!" Jackson looked at Bianca and banged the gravel. "Attorney, begin again..." Jackson said. "Mrs. Chandler has done nothing wrong, only loving her son, whom she has seen three times. She hasn't been given the opportunity to hold the child in question, Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin. The child's father, James Edward Martin has illegally kept the baby from his mother, without just cause." "Objection, your Honor!" Olivia said, "Is kidnapping not just cause?" "Sustained." Jackson said and ended Mr. Glurk's speech.

"Mr Glurk, please be seated." Babe's attorney took his seat and Jackson nodded at Olivia. She stood up and faced the people. "Babe Carey Chandler, not only ripped a baby from her mother's arms, but knew the child's paternity and kept it a secret so she could be happy, but keep Miranda 'Bess' Mona Montgomery from her true mother, Bianca Montgomery. James and Bianca plan to keep the two precious babies from Ms. Chandler, to insure their safety. James and Joey are moving into Miss Montgomery's home tomorrow. I don't know how anyone wouldn't love to see James and Bianca raise two children, Joseph and Miranda, together. I can just imagine how horrible it would be for James and Babe to share custody of Joseph, as it would become apparent to Joseph as he grew up that his current legal mother stole his sister, Miranda, that is, if you do the right thing and grant new parentage to the children."


	9. The Beginning Of The Witnesses

"Mr. Glurk, you may call your first witness." Glurk stood up and said, "I'd like to call Krystal Carey to the stand." Krystal stood up and walked to her platform. The bailiff then said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do," she replied and sat down. Gary approached the bench and began his questioning.

"Now Ms. Carey, You saw Babe with Bess everyday, correct?" "Correct." "And you saw the way she treated that baby?" "Yes, I did." "And did Babe ever do anything to hurt Bess in any way?" "No, Babe was the best mother I'd ever seen. She catered to Bess' every need, her every whimper, Babe was there. Bess was the best cared for baby I ever even heard of." "Thank you, Ms. Carey, your Honor, no more questions."

"Ms. Frye." Jackson said. Olivia approached Krystal. "Were there any blood or DNA tests administered to Miranda Montgomery?" Krystal looked nervous, she knew where this was going. "Yes, there was." "And what did the results say?" "That Bess was Babe's." "And did you have anything to do with those results?" "Yes." Krystal said, slowly. "And what exactly did you do with those test results?" "I doctored them so that Babe could keep Bess. I couldn't stand the thought of Babe losing two babies." "So, you helped your daughter keep an innocent child from her mother?" Krystal looked down and said softly, "yes." "Ms. Carey, you'll need to speak up, we can't hear you..." Olivia said. "Yes, damnit! I helped keep Bess from Bianca!" Olivia turned to Jackson. "No further questions your Honor."

Jackson let Krystal go back to her seat and Olivia said, "I'd like to call Bianca Montgomery to the stand." Bianca handed Miranda to her mother and Joey to Greenlee. She went to her place and said her oath. She sat and Olivia began with, "Bianca, you have a beautiful daughter..." Bianca smiled. "Thank you..." "And how long has she been with you, not counting her birth?" "Two days..." "And why is that?" "She was with Babe and JR Chandler." "And you are the birth mother of Miranda, correct?" "Yes." Olivia pretended to look puzzled. "Then why have you been Miranda's Godmother for the past few months?" "Because Babe tried to pass Miranda off as her own. And when I took Miranda from the hospital, she said I kidnapped my own child." "Babe Chandler said you kidnapped your own child??" Olivia looked appalled. "Yes, and she quickly forgave me, knowing that that baby was truly mine. She made me Miranda's Godmother to sooth her own guilt." "Now what kind of person would do that?" "Someone like Babe, a gutter snipe." "Thank you, Bianca. No more questions, your Honor."

"Glurk..." Jackson said. "No questions..." "Then your next witness..." Glurk then said, "I'd like to call Babe Chandler to the witness stand." Babe stood up and walked to the witness stand and said the oath. She sat down. "Mrs. Chandler, you have a son, yes?" "Yes..." "And you love him?" "With all my heart..." "And you've never held him, except for the night of his birth?" "Yes..." "Why haven't you been taking care of your son, Asa Buhanan II?" "Jamie won't let me even touch him..." "But Asa is you son..."

Just then Kelly Cramer, Dorian Lord and Blair Cramer walked in and sat on Jamie's side. Kelly was crying. Kelly looked at her Ace, the son she's raised from birth. Babe answered, "Yes, Ace is my son." Kelly wanted to stand up and scream, "No, Ace is MY son!!!!" But Dorian and Blair held her down. "I love Ace with all that is within me, and Bess, too, but they are being kept from me." Glurk touched Babe's hand and made Babe look like the victim.


	10. Going To Recess

Olivia approached the bench and looked Babe straight in the eye. "Do you feel guilty for kidnapping Bianca Montgomery's daughter?" "Of course..." "Then, why did you keep Miranda?" "JR loves Bess and I couldn't give her away to someone else." "But you could keep Miranda from her Mommy?" "I was Bess' mommy and I gave her all my love." "So that justifies kidnapping?" Babe turned her head.

"Answer the question, Ms. Chandler." Jackson said. "No, but Bess was mine! I took the best care of her. It was the right thing in my mind." "No more questions, your Honor." Babe went and sat down and then Olivia said, "I'd like to call Kelly Cramer to the stand." Babe turned and saw Kelly walking to the stand. She knew Kelly would feel or Babe.

"Ms. Cramer, you were Ace's mother for the first few months of his life?" "Yes, I was." "And you took top notch care of him?" "Yes, I did." "And if you could pick anyone to raise Ace, who would it be?" "Jamie..." Kelly said. "You wouldn't have Babe raise him?" "Never." "Why not?" "I thought Ace was a homeless woman's baby who couldn't take care of him. That woman stole her best friends baby. I would never want my little Ace with a woman like that." "Thank you, Kelly." Kelly nodded and Olivia sat down.

Mr. Glurk approached Kelly and said, "While Asa was in Llanview, you were declared an unfit mother by your ex-husband, right?" Kelly felt like someone had punched her in the gut. "Yes..." "What makes you think you're capable of determining a good mother?" "OBJECT! Badgering the witness!" Olivia said. "Sustained." Jackson said. "No more questions or witnesses, your Honor." Jackson looked at Olivia. "No more witnesses." Jackson nodded and said, "I shall have my verdict in one hour. Court adjourned until 1." He pounded the gavel and everyone stood up and walked out.


	11. The Verdict

Jamie grabbed Joey and walked over to Kelly. She handed Joey to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Kelly." She nodded and hugged Joey tight and kissed his forehead. Dorian and Blair smiled as they watched Kelly. "Jamie, you better win," Blair said, firmly. "I hope we do...."

Everyone who sat on Jamie's side went to the Chandler mansion for lunch. Adam and JR wanted everyone to know Babe would pay for her crimes. They all arrived back at the courthouse on time. They all stood as Jackson entered and on his command, they sat. "I have made my decision. In the case of James Edward Martin becoming the legal father of Miranda Mona Montgomery, approved." Everyone on Jamie's side smiled and Jackson continued. "In the case of Bianca Montgomery becoming the legal mother of Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin...Approved." Everyone on Jamie's side cheered and Bianca and Jamie hugged tightly. "But..." Jackson began. Everyone looked confused. "Babe will have supervised visitation of Joseph once a week for one hour for one month, then my FINAL decision will be made." Olivia stood. "Your honor, what decision could there possibly be to make?" Jackson then said, "Whether Ms. Chandler will get joint custody of the child."

Jamie sat back in his chair and then stood up. "Your Honor, that's what I've been fighting against. I want there to be a positive influence on my son, that's why Bianca and I came up with this plan. I can't see my son with Babe. I'll never be able to handle it if she runs off with him." "Well, James, that's what the visitation is for."

"Court adjourned." He pounded the gavel and left. Everyone stood up and Babe hugged her lawyer. Jamie took Miranda and Joey from Bianca and kissed both his children on the forehead.


	12. Visitation

Bianca arrived with Joey to Babe's first visitation five minutes early. Joey was already attached to Bianca as Bianca was to Joey. When Bianca tried to hand Joey to Babe, he cried so hard, the social worker almost cancelled the session. Babe went into the designated visitation room while the social worker and Bianca went into the room on the other side of the mirror. Babe tried calming the baby but he just wouldn't cooperate. He wanted his mother and that was all there was to it. Babe began to cry as Little Joe sobbed himself to sleep and she just rocked him.

Jamie and Bianca allowed Kelly to see Joey when she could make the trip to Pine Valley and even planned for them to spend a holiday with her. Kelly hated the idea of Babe having visitation of Joey but she had no say in the matter.

For the rest of the session, Babe just held Joey as he slept, rocking him and kissing his forehead. The social worker wrote down everything and Bianca hated the fact that Babe might regain joint custody of her son. At the end of the session Joey woke up, saw Babe and began to cry. He held his arms out to Bianca and Babe handed him to her. Bianca smiled at Joey and his face lit up. "You missed your mommy, didn't you? Mommy missed you! Are you ready to go see your daddy and your sister, Miranda? I bet they miss you too!" Babe couldn't help but glare as Joey looked at Bianca with all the love that radiated out of him towards her. That's what Babe wanted with Joey, but he didn't love her like that. Not yet, at least.

Bianca kissed Joey and tickled him as she walked out to her car. Babe quickly followed. "Bianca!" She said, catching up to her in the parking lot. "What do you want, Babe?" "Bianca, you know what I want. I want Joey." "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it? Joey is my son now and you will never get him back. Do you see how he reacts to you? I am his mother and he loves me! And his father, Jamie and his sister, Miranda. Just move on, Babe. No one will give Joey to you after what happened in there. Just stay away from my children!"

Babe put Joey into his car seat and got in. She shut her door and drove off. Babe got in her car and pounded on the steering wheel. She couldn't let Jamie and Bianca win. It would kill her to have to live without her son. She blasted some music and drove back to David's where she was staying.

Two more sessions went by and Joey still wouldn't stop crying when he was with Babe. During the last session, Joey was kicking and screaming and Bianca and Jamie had to come in and soothe him. Babe's future with Joey didn't look bright.


	13. The Lavery Family

Again, everyone gathered in court to decide whether Babe would gain joint custody of Joey. This time, Jamie and Bianca sat together in the Plaintiff's seats. Jackson listened to one final plea by Babe and one from Jamie and Babe. The social worker then sat in the witness chair and told the court what she saw during the sessions. She said that "in my opinion, Joseph Martin should stay with James and Bianca. Each time Joseph has thrown tantrums when he sees Ms. Chandler. Also, Ms. Chandler has found no way to soothe the child and the sweet baby has already become attached to Miss Montgomery."

Jackson called a 15 minute recess. Greenlee came up during the recess and hugged Bianca and Jamie. She looked like she was going to explode. Greenlee chit chatted with them and kissed Joey and Miranda and went back to her seat when Jackson entered.

"In the matter of Babe Carey Chandler gaining joint custody of Joseph Thaddeus Asa Martin...Motion Denied." Babe looked at her lawyer and was infuriated. She began to cry as Bianca and Jamie hugged. Just then, Greenlee turned to Ryan. "Honey..." She said. "Yes?" Ryan was smiling and hugging Bianca. "It's time, Ryan...the baby's coming..."

Ryan stopped and looked at Greenlee. He looked scared, confused and excited all at the same time. Ryan helped Greenlee up and Jamie and Bianca grabbed the babies and helped Ryan get Greenlee to the car. Jamie and Bianca followed Ryan and Greenlee to Pine Valley hospital and sat in the waiting room as Greenlee delivered her baby.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan Leonardo and Rylee Leah Lavery were born. Ryan came out of the delivery room, proclaiming this to the many people awaiting the birth of the child in the waiting room. "Twins!" Ryan said. "Ryan Leonardo and Rylee Leah!" Everyone laughed at the girl's name. "Rylee?" Bianca said. "Yep, Ryan and Greenlee meshed together. Rylee."

Everyone smiled as two families were brought together today. Jamie, Bianca, Joey and Miranda Martin and Ryan, Greenlee, Ryan Jr. and Rylee Lavery.


	14. My Happy Ending with a Cliffhanger!

One year, six months later, Joey and Miranda celebrated their 2nd birthday. With their family all around, they celebrated their 2nd full year of life. The years had been tough ones. They'd both spent months without their real parents and now, they had all the love in the world. Joseph and Miranda Martin loved their parents, Jamie and Bianca.

Babe quickly remarried and had a baby. She tried to appeal her case, but no judge would approve it. She tried seeing Joey and Miranda, but Jamie and Babe wouldn't let her come within a mile of the children.

Jamie and Bianca lived together, platonically, and enjoyed each other's friendship. They considered adopting a child or have one of their own implanted but nothing had been decided. The Miranda Montgomery Center was thriving, mothers and their children were given new beginnings and Bianca was proud.

Bianca had finished her therapy sessions. She was finally over the ordeal with Michael Cambias. Life in Pine Valley was uneventful...until Bianca announced she was pregnant.


End file.
